


The Beast You've Made of Me

by LRRH17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Ben Solo Lives, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Vampire Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH17/pseuds/LRRH17
Summary: Rey finds a way to bring Ben back.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	The Beast You've Made of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/gifts).



> A last minute treat! cuddlesome, I just couldn't get your canon-compliant vampire prompt out of my head. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from "Howl" by Florence and the Machine.

Ben Solo is starving.

They are huddled on the ’fresher floor, cold tile pressed to their knees as Rey holds Ben’s head against her chest. He clutches her waist, trembling and weak, his nausea rolling through their bond with such strength that Rey’s own stomach turns.

This is all her fault. 

She knew, when she had begun her quest to bring Ben back from the World Between Worlds, that she is not as experienced as the Jedi masters of old. Even with the ancient texts at her disposal, there were so many things that she would not be prepared for — so many things that could go wrong. She just didn’t expect things to go wrong _after_ Ben was safely returned to life. 

There must have been something crucial she was meant to do, something that she missed in the texts. Why else would Ben be like this? His hunger is a constant ache that she can feel through their bond. Yet no matter what he eats, he cannot keep his food down. It’s as if his body is rejecting the vital nutrients it needs.

_Like it doesn’t want him to be alive,_ she thinks. 

Well, death cannot have him. She has done too much for the galaxy for it to deny her Ben Solo as well. Resolve fills her, and she holds Ben even tighter. 

She will do whatever she must to keep him alive.

* * *

It’s foolish, really, how they find out. Rey is trying to put together yet another recipe — just vegetables this time, in case Ben has become sensitive to meat and dairy, and that is where the problem lies — when Ben says something ridiculous, his mouth set in that perfect smile of his. Rey can’t help herself. She laughs, long and hard, her attention diverted from the task at hand. 

Her laugh ends with a quick hiss of pain as the knife she is using to chop the vegetables nicks her finger. She sighs, dropping the knife, and reaches for the nearest hand towel. Before she can grab it, though, Ben catches her wrist, his gaze focused intently on her finger when she looks up at him. 

Rey’s brow furrows. “Ben? What’s — ”

He brings her finger to his mouth and licks the drop of blood before it can roll down her knuckle. The resulting pang of hunger in his stomach is so strong that they both gasp. 

Oh.

Ben tears himself away from her, wide eyes filled with fear and anguish. _Monster,_ his mind hisses, the thought rattling along their bond until it is all Rey hears.

_Monster, monster, monster._

Because of her. _She_ did this to him. And she will do whatever she can to fix it. After all, he gave her his life on Exegol. The least she can do is give him a little of her life. Every day, if that is what he needs.

_“My_ monster,” Rey whispers. She offers him her hand.

Ben swallows hard, eyes darting between her wounded finger and her pleading gaze. “I can find another way,” he says, and his voice rasps with thirst. “An animal, a medbay — _anything._ ”

“But you don’t have to. I’m right here.” She gives him a small smile. “It’s alright, Ben. I promise.”

He does not need further prompting. Taking her hand in his, he sinks his teeth into her wrist.

Rey gasps. Even as her blood drains from her, she feels Ben’s satisfaction, that aching hunger of his fading with each moment that passes. She is so relieved that she could weep.

Ben Solo is going to live.


End file.
